


a count and a doctor, chillin in the count’s wing, centimeters apart bc they’re gay

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: I’m sorry Asrian stans this will not end well for you, Julian is a gay disaster, M/M, Plague Lucio, Possessive Lucio, as usual, but like..before he turns nasty, comments absolutely make my day, have I ever written something at a reasonable time? no, jealous lucio, julian is a Simon spier kinnie, please comment!!, please please please!! let me know what you think!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucio eyed him. “Yeah?”“Yes, he seems - um, very capable.” Julian fidgeted with his clothes. “So..I believe it’s safe to say you’re in good hands.”“I hope so,” Lucio said with his back facing Julian. Then he spun around, lips pursed. “You like this magician, don’t you?”(aka. My Friend Asked for Jealous Lucio and Who am I to Deny Her)
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	a count and a doctor, chillin in the count’s wing, centimeters apart bc they’re gay

**Author's Note:**

> hey. you. yes, you.
> 
> you like jucio? you’re reading my work?
> 
> ily. ty. keep doing your thing.
> 
> okay enjoy :)

The magician had kind of just appeared out of nowhere. 

Julian had been fine working on the cure for the plague by himself - he found himself to be fully capable - but they had sent in a magician to help him and Julian couldn’t say he minded. 

Being a doctor with an analytical mindset, Julian wasn’t sure how well magic would find help a cure, especially compared to science. But he wouldn’t say something like that, especially not to the magician’s face. Especially not if it would make him leave. 

Julian liked the company. Specifically _his_ company. 

Alright. Maybe Julian _like_ liked the magician. Sue him. 

Well. He wasn’t exactly sure. He had only known him for a couple days. 

That was the problem. Julian was _too_ gay. He’d see a guy and instantly think he was in love. 

And all of this was running through his head as he approached Lucio’s wing. 

Lucio was..different. Julian had definitely had feelings for Lucio in the many, many years they had known each other, but he wasn’t exactly sure where the two of them stood at that point. 

And now Julian was tasked with finding the cure for the plague that Lucio had, which was sort of stress inducing, especially considering the type of person Lucio was. The same Lucio who had set someone on fire just for insulting him. That Lucio. 

Plus, Lucio had a wife and a..Valerius, whatever he was to Lucio. Julian felt so..unimportant to Lucio now. But at the same time, too important. Or at least the job he had to complete was too important. 

Julian knocked gently on the door and there was a shuffling as Lucio got up to answer it. Lucio let him inside and closed the door behind him. 

“Jules.” He smiled at him, that smirk that made Julian’s stomach do flips. “Hi.”

Julian swallowed, forcing himself to not look away. “Hi.”

“Any updates?” 

“Well, there’s, um. No cure yet.” Lucio huffed and pouted and while his childish actions certainly weren’t intimidating, Julian added a quick, “sorry, sir.”

The last word sparked something dangerous in Lucio’s eyes. “It’s alright,” he said casually. “I’m sure you’re working hard. No need to worry your pretty little head about it. Well, _do_ worry about it, but..you know what I mean.”

Julian genuinely did not know what he meant but he nodded anyways. “They brought in someone new,” he said. “A magician. He might help us find the cure faster.”

Lucio eyed him. “Yeah?”

“Yes, he seems - um, very capable.” Julian fidgeted with his clothes. “So..I believe it’s safe to say you’re in good hands.”

“I hope so,” Lucio said with his back facing Julian. Then he spun around, lips pursed. “You like this magician, don’t you?”

Julian froze. Was it that obvious? All he had said was that he was capable. He must have looked scared because Lucio’s expression softened. “I’m not really sure,” he choked out. “Maybe.”

“‘Maybe’?” Lucio took several long strides closer to Julian, his heels clicking against the ground, and Julian stumbled backwards. He saw a smile pull at the ends of Lucio’s lips. Oh, god, what was he going to do? Was he going to set Julian on fire?

Instead, Lucio took a fistful of Julian’s shirt, shoving him up against the wall. He winced at the pain in his shoulders but was quickly distracted when he felt the Count’s sharp hips pressing into his thigh. Lucio stood on the tips of his toes, leaning forward so his face was mere inches, mere _centimeters_ from Julian’s. 

“Look, doll,” he said slowly, his voice low and his breath hot on Julian’s skin, “I know I haven’t made it explicit, so I’ll let you off the hook this time, but let me make this clear. You’re _mine_.”

Julian stared owlishly into makeup-framed eyes. Heat crept up his neck and his skin tingled where Lucio’s body met his. He thought he might kiss him right there. He thought he _wanted_ him to kiss him. He let his gaze drift down to Lucio’s lips. 

“Okay?” Lucio said, and Julian’s eyes snapped back up to meet his. 

“O-okay,” he choked out, and a grin crept across Lucio’s lips. He released him and patted him on the cheek. 

“Good.”

And with that, Lucio sauntered out of the room, leaving Julian red-faced and pressed up against the wall. 

_Damn._


End file.
